Perks being a Babysitter of the Autobots
by Duchess Of Ooogi Boo
Summary: Alyssa Gears has always loved Transformers, especially someone named Jazz, but what actually happens when she becomes a Babysitter for the now-transformed Human Beings? They will cause chaos, and she has to try to keep them out of trouble. No idea how they came in her universe but...A fan can dream can she? (Brief Swearing, romance, brief violence) (JAZZxOC)
1. Introduction: Alyssa Gears

Perks being a Babysitter of the Autobots

Introduction: Alyssa Gears

Have you ever wondered how cool it would be to live with the Autobots? Or even the Decepticons? Well, I'm here to tell you, it is not actually that great. They have transformed into Human Beings and they are from the G1 universe, so there was A LOT OF GUYS IN MY HOUSE. Trust me, I have no idea how this happened to me, sure I love Transformers but when they are transformed into…handsome guys, I can't help but just crawl up in a ball and become with immense heat because if I get a glance from ANY bots, I immediately blush. No joke. Well, I am single…I'm kidding, kidding. Some of them become my awesome friends, some of them I will consider siblings and there will be one, that I consider a love of my life. Ah…Crazy indeed, but I am all about this. I AM ALYSSA GEARS, SIGNING OFF!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plot bunny was fragging attacking me...And this is my second account of DesendraRecess, so if you want to check out my other stories, look on there if you want!<strong>_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! **_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting a Fictional Character

***Rises from grave* I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMM ALIVEEEEEEEE! S-s-s-sorry that I haven't posted a update for a very long time...Go ahead, kill meh for making you wait! :P This chapter doesn't really have a lot of humor but, anyway here ya go!**

**TFAN Override- Thank you! And sorry this took so long! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting a Fictional Character<strong>

"_Alyssa! I need you to come in!"_

"Can't, Buckaroo. Watching my favorite show. Why can't you just call Daylen or Frank?"

"_Because they don't have the smarts in cars as you do! Get your little butt here and now or you're fired!"_

"DUDE! Why can't you just understand that I need to watch my show! It is very important!"

"_So you're saying that show is more important than your job?! You're just so…Stubborn and impossible!"_

"Exactly, muchacho. It is who I am. And you speak the truth old wise one, this is more important!"

"_You're fired!"_

With that my boss hangs up. I look at the phone in disbelief and let out a huff. "And I hate you too, Aaron." I said not to anyone. Eh, I can get a better job than "Aaron's Shop!" But, now was the time to watch my most favorite show of all time…Transformers! Yeah, yeah I know what you would say. "That's a kid show!" Well truth be told…I don't care.

Sure I may be twenty-four years old but I don't mind at all! My favorite generation is G1, I mean c'mon! It's the original, and originals are always the best. But, before I turn on Netflix, I've got to go get something to eat! Hm…I think I'll go get Taco Bell…Mmm, that sound delicious! I immediately spring up from my bed and head towards my closet to get into my clothes. (I put the link up on my Profile for her little outfit )

Finishing with that I put my auburn hair into a high ponytail. With that, I head into my living room getting my keys and out of the door. I lived in Pensacola, Florida. I love it here, the heat and the sunny days…Hm…I'm a summer girl. Even though I was born in May, in spring but, I don't really like spring.

Clicking my keys, unlocking my mustang, or I call him "Jazz." What? He's my favorite Autobot. Even though it doesn't have the same color scheme, it's black. I like sleek type things. I open my driver's door, close it and start Jazz up.

It rumbles since it is an old model, nah it's vintage. Backing him out, I head towards Taco Bell. Turning on the radio, my favorite country song came on. Country Girl by Luke Bryan, my lips formed into a huge smile and I turn it up. I like almost any type of music; I just can't handle rap or blues. Red light, that's when I sang along.

"_**Get up on my daddy's tractor**_

_**Up on the tool box, it don't matter**_

_**Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait**_

_**To watch you do your thing."**_

I get interrupted by honking behind me, red goes to my cheeks from embarrassment. I drive forward while putting my hand out as if saying, "Sorry!" I pull in Taco Bell's parking lot; I find a parking space and put Jazz there. Turning him off, I get out and lock him. With that I walk into Taco Bell. I smiled as I heard a very familiar voice greeting me. "Who do we have here? The fashion queen, Miss Gears. You look rather astonishing today miss." That was my best friend Rick.

He was about 6 foot, slender with tanned skin and pale green eyes, along with short dark brown hair. He works here, well this is his part time job. He takes college, studying Computer Science and Physics. He's a smart cookie.

"The one and only! You already know what I want." I smiled at him.

"Two Locos Tacos comin' up. Cool Ranch shells and Coco-Cola?" He guessed while he smiles back.

I nod at him while I head towards the counter to get my medium drink as I pulled out cash to hand it to him. He takes it and gives me back 1.50. I take the cup to the soda fountain, got ice and poured my drink and put the lid on. Grabbing a straw I head towards an empty table, it was by a window which I like. There was a couple across the store and a baby girl, maybe a toddler.

They were laughing a storm; I'm assuming that the toddler was making them laugh. I couldn't but help but smile at the sight. There were a couple of guys behind them, seniors. They're jocks. _Great, snobby people are here now. _I thought as I grumbled a bit going towards my table, AWAY from the jocks. Sitting down, I take the straw out of its paper packet and puncture the center of my lid so I can drink it. Coco-cola went into my mouth, it tasted so gooood…I have been on a diet lately, but I'm sick and tired of eating that healthy stuff…It doesn't have taste!

Before I knew it I heard rumbling engines outside, my eyes drifted and I almost just spitted my drink out at the sight. Someone was touching Jazz…Okay that sounded really weird and was that a challenger parked next to Jazz? Without thinking I slammed my drink on the table causing to spill, I slide out of the booth and head outside to give those people a piece of my mind. What'd you know?

They were jocks. Even seniors can be very annoying. "Get your filthy hands off of my car!" I shouted at the jocks who were touching Jazz.

A jock with reddish brown hair turned to me and smirked. "Hey, sweet cheeks. Nice car you got here." He said to me.

"Shut your pipe hole of yours." I snapped as I got closer to them.

Once there I pulled the jocks away from Jazz by yanking on their collars and in the middle of the parking lot. "Whoa! The girl got a grip!" One of them said.

"How about you march your little asses out of here before I hurt you." I said while standing in front of Jazz as if I was guarding him.

They all start to grumble before they walk towards Taco Bell. I smiled like a champion; no one should ever underestimate me. It did shock me that I used a cuss word, but it works really well. I sighed as I looked at Jazz; he had smudges all over him. _And I just waxed him…_I might as well just take my tacos to go.

Walking back in I saw my meal on the counter and the jocks over by their friends, talking. Most likely either gossiping or complaining about me calling them that. But to be all honesty I don't care. "Alyssa, why did you storm out?" Rick asks me as I head towards the counter.

"Well because of those jerks who were touching my car, and you know how I feel about that type of people." I explain as I pointed to the jocks.

"Did ya mouth them off?" He smirked at me.

"Oh believe me, I almost did. But I did threaten them…" I said.

"You never let them get you down do you?" He was smiling at me.

"Nope, never underestimate a Gears." I smiled back.

"I'll remember that. Anyway, your meal is over there." He gestures over the meal.

I give him a nod for a thank you and grab my food. "See ya later, Rick. My show calls me." I said while walking out the door.

"Ta-ta, Alyssa!" He called as I was out the door.

**Only 10 minutes later…**

Arriving at my house, I notice a strange car…No not a strange car, it was vintage like mine. It was a Porsche 911 turbo, model 1984 with 43 on the doors. _The hell? It looks like Jazz alt mode from the G1 series…Did some rabid fan drive in my driveway? More fan-ish than me? UH-UH, no one is more of a fan of Jazz than I am! _I park Jazz next to his competition of a car.

Ignoring my food in the passenger seat, I just get out of Jazz and head towards my front door. Going inside, I scan around my living room, I see something but my eyes drifted off until it shot back to figure which I had seen. A man, dark skinned, black hair was on my couch smiling at me. He had stunning blue eyes, not to mention his teeth, having an oval face and a beard. Not a bushy one but it was along his jaw line and it comes over his mouth.

(I will have his outfit on my profile page!) He looked _very _handsome. He was lying across my couch, friendly grin plastered on his face. Somehow, he looked very familiar…Not sure how but, he was still a stranger in my house. I tensed up and ask, "Who're you?"

"Wha'? Ya know who Ah am." The mysterious man said.

_Why did that voice sound so familiar? _"No actually I don't…Who're you?" I asked again.

"Ah am one of ya faves on a TV show?" He said as if he wanted me to guess.

"Uh…Transformers?" I guessed.

"Yeah, et's meh, Jazz." He said. I looked at him in disbelief and start to laugh. "You're not Jazz! First off, he is a twenty foot robot who is on the side of the Autobots and second, he's a fictional character." I said.

"Then explain teh car in ya drivin' lot." He said.

That's when I stopped laughing and looked at "Jazz." As if he was right. But…That would mean. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! JAZZISINMYLIVINGROOM! AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran into my bedroom, only to meet my door right in my face. I made an 'oof' sound as I fell.

"'Re ya alright?!" Jazz exclaimed as he rushed to my side. I stared at him then just like that, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I know this was a bit rushed, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway, there will only brief language in this story so don't worry about that :) Thank you to the people who have favorite and followed this story! <strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next? I want to know!**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**


	3. Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas!

I know that I won't be able to post any updates during this week, but let me just say…I had a wonderful year! But seriously though, it went a little too quick if you ask me. I'm going to be in High-school next year and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. But, thankfully I had great people who supported me along the way and I promise you this, there will be a Christmas Special, just maybe it will be a one-shot instead it actually being in the story. I just don't want to confuse people. Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, and a happy New Year! See you next year in *drum roll* 2015! (So excited/nervous at the same time XD) Bye, bye everyone! *Gives everyone a cookie.*


End file.
